


from austin to britain -- instagram profile edits

by particularlyexistence



Series: FirstPrince Multimedia [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Instagram, M/M, photo edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: instagram profile edits for alex & henryliterally just small collections of photos that i feel embody the boys in an instagram formatUPDATE: TWO MORE ADDED ON 9.22.19





	1. alex claremont-diaz

**Author's Note:**

> so, i posted these on tumblr & i just wanted to archive them here
> 
> if you have any questions about the pictures, feel free to ask!
> 
> [Henry - Hugh Laughton Scott & Alex - Diego Boneta]


	2. henry and alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two more instagram style edits - one for alex and one for henry

\----

**Author's Note:**

> i will share more (writing, edits, etc) soon! 
> 
> find me on tumblr at [saltandpepperbox](https://saltandpepperbox.tumblr.com)


End file.
